monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Genitauros/Taura
Taura is a friendly Genitauros. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm a technician, not a researcher. I can repair Makina, but I can't invent them." "The auto crossbow is the weapon most suitable for me. Even if I handle it poorly, it will not break." "Grangold is renowned for its state-of-the-art magic science. I've also heard their Makina are fairy advanced." "Compared to other Minotaurs, I'm not as strong... But I won't be beaten when it comes to dexterity and intellect!" "I'm a Minotaur of intellect. I have more brains than muscles, unlike my comrades!" "I'm an intelligence type. I don't take part in barbaric axe-swinging." "I can't tell my friends that beef bowl is my favorite food..." "If you need a Makina repaired, leave it to me. My dexterous fingers can fix it right away." "Everyone always looks down upon me for being all brains and no brawn..." "Here's a gun, could you take good care of it?" (+1 Steyr) "It's just a little bit, but you can take this..." (+ 1090G) "Your eyes are important for technical work... I'll share this medicine with you too" (+1 Eyedrops) "I don't have enough power... Can I have a thunder stone?" (Give 1 Thunder Stone) *Yes - "I apologize, thank you."(+20 Affinity) *No - "Well, we are enemies after all." "I'm running short on funds... Could you help me?" (Give 618G) *Yes - "I apologize, thank you."(+25 Affinity) *No - "Well, we are enemies after all." "I'm getting hungry... Can I have some jerky?" (Give 1 Jerky) *Yes - "I apologize, thank you."(+30 Affinity) *No - "Well, we are enemies after all." "There are no Makina in the Minotaur's Labyrinth, but... You know I still have a lot of work to do, right?" *Equipment maintenance - "Yes, sharpening the Minotauros' axes is my responsibility," (+10 Affinity) *Cleaning laundry - "That isn't my job... There's an aged Minotauros who handles that sort of work" *Eliminating intruders - "No, I kind of do that, but it's not my role... If I come across one, I have no choice!" "You should know that in the future, intellect will prevail over strength?!" *That's right - "Yes, knowledge and technology will be everything in the future. Swinging an ax around is antiquated." (+10 Affinity) *That won't happen - "Oh... I thought you understood me." (-5 Affinity) *They're both important - "I wanted to hear "which way", hearing "either way" doesn't help." "My tail gets caught in mechanisms, and obstructs my work. Maybe I should cut it off..." *You should stop - "Haha, I was joking. But I won't say I've never thought about it..." (+10 Affinity) *You should cut it - "Eh, you're actually serious? You're kind of scary..." (-5 Affinity) "When you're eating, do you eat your favorite food first? Or do you save it for later?" *Eat it first - "Hmm, you're a crude guy..." (-5 Affinity) *Save it for later - "It's a lonely way of life. But it's not bad either." (+10 Affinity) *I have no favorites - "How come... You should be able to enjoy your meals more." "Grangold or Remina, which one is the technological superpower? Remina no longer exists, but I mean at it's peak." *Grangold - "Grangold's magic science is top-class. Now that Remina is gone, I'm not sure which one was superior." (+5 Affinity) *Remina - "I've heard that Remina's Makina was more advanced than what we have now... Well, I don't know what it was like." (+5 Affinity) *I don't know - "Yeah, I don't know either... Since Remina is gone, there's no way to compare them." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Taura: "Tinkering with makina is fun. I'd like to make a robot or something like it!" With Promestein Promestein: "Taura, could you assist me with an experiment?" Taura: "I'm an engineer, not a scientist... But I'll help with what I can, so what is the experiment?" Promestein: "Umm, fight to the last man..." Taura: "I refuse!" Promestein: "I meant, fight to just before the last man..." Taua: "Even if you're compromising, I still refuse!" With Odette: Odette: "You can build makina, right Taura? Won't you build a makina that can automatically clean?" Taura: "I heard there was something like that among the makina that have been excavated. It might be a problem for people in the cleaning business if it becomes popular though." Odette: "You're definitely right... When I think about it, I don't mind my work replaced by a machine." Taura: "...How about a thick vibrator?" With Chrome : Chrome: Even though you're a Minotauros, you 're an expert on Makina. You're just right, Can you help me with my work? Taura: I don't mind... What do you need me to do? Chrome: Rocket-punching zombie arms! Taura: No way! Thats desecration of the dead! Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Taura: "Waaah, I can't control this new gun...!" random people (allies or enemies) take damage 2nd Action: Taura: "Mmm, I got an idea for a new invention...!" Taura is taking notes of something... happens 3rd Action: Taura: "This is a new herbicide formula... Uwaa, what are these fumes?!" + chance of Poison on allies. 4th Action: Taura: "I'm a powerless Minotauros after all..." Taura is sulking... happens 5th Action: Taura: "I don't need these extra machine parts, you can have this." Taura presents a gift! Magical Gear Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Minotaur Category:Artist: Suterusu kaigyō Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2